Night Smoke (Yu-Gi-Oh One Shot)
by bubba92347
Summary: Yugi is the leader of a small gang in the vast city of Tokyo. After scamming a rival gang, Yugi and his friends enjoy the spoils by celebrating. But the rival gang has plans of their own. Their celebration will be short lived, shorter than any of them would ever think. Rated M for cursing.


Night Smoke

Jonouchi – Joey

Anzu – Tea Gardner

Honda – Tristan

Ryo – Bakura

**(A.N. Sorry if the names my be confusing but for Yugi fans this is the Japanese names of the characters. I read the manga before the TV show so I am used to these names haha! Also, the character of Yugi is not Yugi Moto but Yami(Dark) Yugi. I did this because the darker theme fit Yugi's alter ego much better. I hope you enjoy this Yugi one shot!)**

It was a dark night, rain pounding the neon lighted streets of Tokyo. Flashes of lightning arched across the black sheen of the thunderclouds; illuminating the dark night sky. The neon lights along with the white lightning, the city was illuminated, the rain drops creating large puddles that reflected the rapture of lights.

Cars raced by the streets, splashing water onto oncoming pedestrians. Some would utter curses in Japanese; others would simply dodge out of the way or be unaffected because of their water suits. Several people leaving the renowned sushi bar Sushi no Midori Sohonten, among them several teenagers.

On a Friday night, it was expected to see them eating and hanging out together. Though, these ones were different from the rest of the teenagers. Few would make fun of them for their obsession with Duel Monsters, but that was not the only thing they would spend their nights with.

At the front of the group was Yugi, he was tall, lanky, hair spiked in all directions. The leader, of the bunch of odd kids. The four of them walked over to one of the small cars, fading with a horrid orange paint. The four slipped into the car together, each silent until they entered.

"Shit Yugi, you think that those bums were waiting for us the whole time?" Jonouchi spoke, eyes darting out to the dark scenery. "I should have punched those creeps man!"

"Calm down Jonouchi, those punks were just scouts. They were outside there to see what we are up to. Don't forget, we have plans of our own for those pricks." Yugi flashed Jonouchi a dangerous smile.

"Get us out of her Ryo. I want to make space from those punks. Go back to the apartment, Anzu should be ready by now. Once we get there we can get out of here and to the real fun!"

"Hehe, Anzu man, did you hear about what she did last week?" Honda nearly bellowed.

"Ey, keep it quiet! You're gonna blow out my damn ear drums!" Ryo spoke, "And move out of the fucking way!" Ryo screamed, swerving out of the way of a car.

Grabbing the steering wheel white knuckled, Yugi, Honda and Jonouchi staring at him oddly. Not paying attention, Ryo looked back and forth between the three of them and the road.

"What?" He exclaimed, "This traffic is a living hell! Honestly, the dumbass was in the middle of the lane and nearly rammed the damn car!"

The three looked at each other once more, then back to Ryo. They laughed.

"I thought you were going to kill someone Ryo! Seriously, you need some somen and a big pot of sencha! You are crazy man!"

"Hey, I had some sencha at Sushi no Midori Sohonten!"

"Yeah after you drank about three energy drinks! You are fucking wired man!" Jonouhci teased, "So what were you saying Honda?"

"Oh, yeah! Anzu was talking to this one punk ass the other day in the halls, Wednesday I think. The dude was talking up this big talk, saying all this hot shot stuff about himself. But then he moved in and him and Anzu went on a date!"

"So why does this matter?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I was at the restaurant they went to. So everything goes really nice, then they go out to his car. There Anzu talks with him and he leans her up against the car and starts flirting with her."

"So you stalked them?" Ryo asked. "Isn't that kinda creepy dude?"

"No not stalking Ryo, making sure she was safe!" Honda interjected. "Anyway, the creep went in for a kiss on her, only inches a way, and then he grabs her ass! So she gets pissed at him, calls him a perv and slaps him! The dude turned all red face and then he tried to just do her anyway! So I showed up." Honda cleared his throat.

"So you showed up and?" Jonouchi asked.

"Well the asshole gets all mad at me, so I punch the fucker in the face. Then when the asswipe saw stars, I smashed his head into the fucking window! The Anzu was all happy and I made sure she was okay. So I took her home and she was super thankful I saved her and all and gave me a kiss! I was like FUCK YEAH MAN! I of course said that after she left."

"Good job Honda!" Jonouchi said as he slapped him against the back. "You were able to kiss a girl that has been your friend forever! You are such the ladies man! Tell me all your secrets you suck up!"

Yugi and Ryo laughed, Honda nearly flushed of color while Jonouchi gave him a toothy grin. Shooting Jonouchi a look, he shook his head.

"Damn you Jonouchi, I swear if you weren't such damn good wing man I'd bust your ass!" Honda broke his serious face, laughing. "Hell, I could never be mad at you Jonouchi!"

"Shit this rain is thick!" Ryo spoke as the windshield wipers furiously cleared the windshield of the rain. "Talk about Tokyo rain season! This year seems worse than last!"

Driving off of the highway, they took several turns in the cruddy orange car. Tokyo only seemed to expand until they reached the brink of the city were the smaller houses became more and more expected.

"Which one of these damn ones is Anzu's? Its so fricking dark I can't tell which one is hers!" Ryo muttered.

"Take another left, it is the one that has the pink cat pot out front. It should be around the next corner." Yugi spoke. "I'll give her a call to tell her that we are almost there too."

Pulling out his phone, Yugi dialed Anzu's number in his phone. Listening to the repetitive ring, there was no answer on the other end. Frowning, Yugi redialed the number once again. _Maybe I dialed the wrong number, Anzu does have a weird number._ He thought to himself.

With no answer, Yugi frowned. Looking out at the dark, black, dense clouds he looked over at Ryo. _Maybe Ryo has heard from Anzu. Ryo always knows what is going on. _Clearing his throat, Yugi took a sip of his Ramune before looking over at Ryo.

"Have you heard anything from Anzu lately?

Ryo glanced over at Yugi, shooting him an odd look. "I heard from her before we went to eat. I asked her if she wanted to come to get food before we went bowling but she told me she was too busy. Then she told me that she would come bowling still, just not eat sushi."

Yugi nodded before averting his eyes back to the road. "I hope she is okay. She hasn't answered any of my calls. Maybe one of the cell towers blew up or the power lines went down; that'd explain her home phone not working either."

"Relax Yugi, everything is fine! You know how Anzu is! Sometimes she just doesn't answer her phone calls! Maybe she is in the shower, maybe she is outside waiting." Ryo spoke, taking the left up to Anzu's house. "Point is Yugi, is that Anzu is most likely not by any phone."

Giving Ryo a slight nod Yugi exhaled as he tried to steady himself. Yugi had been on edge ever since the rival gang had intensified all of their efforts. More beatings, more shootings, killing increasing, all in general gang activity from them had increased. It didn't help either when Yugi and Ryo had stolen funds from their bank with one of their scam pitches.

Exiting the car, Ryo and Yugi left Jonouchi and Honda in the backseat of the car in hot debate. Those two easily immersing themselves in any type of argument or debate was typical. The two would go at each other for hours, making ones ears sore from the constant debate.

"Do you think that Anzu might be in danger from the scam we made Yugi?" Ryo asked, "What you said back in the car got me thinking."

"Sure as hell hope not." Yugi spoke, his words short and cutting.

He could not help himself, fear clung to him as a bad omen does the black cat. He needed answers, more than the constant bullshit that muddled in the streets, more than the average 'maybe.' If Anzu was in trouble, that meant he was waste high in shit, and to Yugi, waste high in shit was the last thing he wanted.

Rapping on the door with his cold knuckles, Ryo took a step back; Yugi waiting directly behind him. The pair stood in silence on the porch, afraid to make even the slightest movement, fearing it may be their last. Fearing they may make more noise than wanted, possibly alert an intruder.

Waiting for another minute, Yugi knocked harder on the door. Fear was now getting the worst of him, he could hardly believe that the scam may have gone south. All the money they had earned had been in futile attempts to get rich quick.

"Maybe we should go in Yugi. Anzu does crank her music up loud sometimes and if she is in her basement, she won't hear us." Ryo suggested.

"Get your fucking gun out then Ryo." Yugi hissed, pulling out his 9mm he had tucked in his pants. "Go on three?"

"Go on three." Ryo replied as he lifted his gun to level with the door,

"3...2..." Yugi took a breath. "...1" Yugi swung the door open.

A deafening boom erupted from the door, deafening Yugi's right ear as he dropped to the porch. Then another boom cracked across the once still air; shattering the wood railing behind Yugi.

Pushing himself up against the wall, he looked over at Ryo, lying in a puddle of his own blood. Both eyes glassy and staring at the black canvas sky. The shot had taken part of his face, no doubt killing him instantly.

Jonouchi and Honda came barreling up the stairs, firing off their pistols at the intruder as Yugi sat stunned in the corner. Watching as his two remaining friends leaped up the stairs, Honda screaming like a wild mad man, barrels blazing.

Standing up, Yugi ran to the door, taking cover for a moment before aiming his gun inside the house. Jonouchi and Honda were holed up inside, pinned behind a white sofa. In front of them, a man with a shotgun was blowing chunks out of the sofa, piece by piece.

Yugi popped around the corner, and pulled his trigger twice, hitting the man with the shotgun square in the shoulder before a buckshot took Yugi in the left hip. Cursing as he went down, Jonouchi and Honda screamed in rage.

Leaping from behind the couch, Honda took the first hit, his head fragmenting into millions of pieces while Jonouchi shot the shotgun man in the head. Then the second man came into view. Jonouchi cursed as he saw him holding Anzu at gunpoint.

"Drop the gun fucker, or I blow this little bitchs pretty face." The man rammed the gun into Anzu's cheek, "Drop it you little shit! I'll fucking blow this whores damn head off!"

Yugi coughed, lifted his gun, and shot the second guy in the rib cage. Screaming in pain, Jonouchi took the moment and shot the second guy in the head; leaving only Anzu alive and in shock. The entire moment more than she could ever have imagined happening.

"Yugi you still alive?" Jonouchi shouted as he cleared the corners.

"Yeah," Yugi wheezed, "Little fucker got me in the leg though. Shit really fucking hurts."

"Anzu, get over by Yugi." Jonouchi commanded, "I don't want anymore of these pricks popping out-"

Jonouchi's sentence ended in a gurgle, Yugi and Anzu watching in horror as blood sprayed out of his throat. Forcing his hands over his throat, the assailant stabbed Jonouchi in the back several more times before he fell to the floor in a bloody mess.

"Your friend, was a bit more of a pain than I enjoy dealing with." The assailant spoke. "Perhaps, if Jonouchi had been smart he would still be alive. That is why you don't partner with a dipshit Yugi; only CEO's like me go anywhere."

"Kaiba, you bastard!" Yugi yelled as he carefully pulled himself onto his feet. "You killed them, you fucking creep! All for a cheap ass scam too? I'll make you pay you asshole."

"Yugi, we both know that that won't happen. You have hardly the guts to shoot me. You are as pathetic as your grandfather! After I had him drowned, it was evident that you were just as pathetic."

"Shut your mouth Kaiba! You are a fucking disgrace, you are nothing more than a cheap ass scoundrel!" Yugi spat, "Even the rich people know you are a fucking fake, nothing more than a wannabe prick!"

Kaiba chuckled, "Then if I am a wannabe prick, Yugi, what does that make you? What does that make the little whore over there? Want to know? Nothing, you are nothing but shit on the side of the road and that whore is nothing more than something to fuck!"

"You're wrong Kaiba." Yugi spoke quietly.

"No, I am not! You are nothing! Learn this!"

Yugi smiled weakly, offering a short laugh. "Wrong again Kaiba. I may be nothing, but that is about to change."

"And why is that?" Kaiba asked.

"Because, I killed you." Yugi spoke.

"What?" Kaiba muttered.

In a flash Yugi lifted his arm, aiming with his last reserve of strength, pulled the trigger, and listened as the bullet flew from his gun. Barreling through the air, the bullet made impact with the firm front of Kaiba's skull, exiting through the soft spot where the spine and skull base connect. In an instant, the entire matter was over, leaving Kaiba on the floor to soak in his own blood.

Sliding back to the floor, Anzu grasped onto Yugi, sobbing into his shoulder. Placing his hand on her forearm, he picked himself up off the ground. "C'mon Anzu, I have to get you out of here."

"Yugi, they are all dead! What the fuck is going on?" Anzu sobbed, tears streaming down her face, "I am freaking the fuck out Yugi! I need some motherfucking answers before bullets and shit start flying!"

"Anzu, I can't explain, there isn't time. More of them will be here soon. I need you to get inside the damn car, and get the hell out of here. Go to Jonouchi's sister house in Osaka, she can take care of you. Don't stop till you are there, she can answer your questions."

"No Yugi, I want to know what is going on, right now!"

"Dammit Anzu stop being so fucking stubborn! Take the keys off Ryo and go!" Yugi yelled, gently pushing her towards the door. Sobbing, she grabbed the keys and ran to the car.

Walking down the steps, Yugi slipped, his side bleeding worse each minute. Propping himself up against the now closed door, the rain began pelting him. The refreshing cool water soothing his wounds.

Watching as Anzu pulled out of the drive, Yugi pulled out a small pack of cigarettes. Fingering through the container, he pulled one of the cigarettes from the container. Stuffing the butt in his mouth, he pulled out his Zippo lighter. Lighting the end, he took a deep drag before tossing his lighter into the bushes.

_ Last time I'll need that piece of shit._ He though, too tired to remove the cigarette from his mouth in intervals. Instead he enjoyed each breath being filled with the sweet aroma of the vanilla flavored cigarette, giving him the desired nicotine high. _Motherfuckers hit us hard, worse than we could have ever expected. At least Anzu got out of this shit alive. No way I am getting out of this, that buckshot got me right in the stomach. Lucky shot, lucky bastards._

Drenched from the rain, Yugi breathed in another lungful of smoke and air before closing his eyes. Yugi could only hope that this was a bad dream, maybe he would wake up in his warm bed; next to the girl he once loved, the one he once shared more than champagne with. She had been everything, and now she was gone.

Yugi knew that by the time the other members of the gang arrived at Anzu's house, he would be long gone. Anzu would be safe, and they would have nothing once again. He smiled, knowing the bastards would be angry at the loss. Yugi took another drag and smiled, he did have a small victory.

Closing his eyes, Yugi drifted off into the night. Enjoying his last night smoke.

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this! Please leave helpful comments and reviews. Also let me know if you enjoyed the action scene, gun fight, death scene etc. I am still trying to perfect that venue of my writing and all the help I can get is greatly appreciated! Once again, you guys are awesome! Also, this may be the last update for a really long time, but don't lose faith, I will return! haha!**

**BUBBS**


End file.
